Fifty Shades Of Grey: The Year 2029
by Chanelstories14
Summary: After the Jack Hype "Incident",Mia and Ana were saved and life for the Grey family went back to normal, well as normal as it got for the Grey's. 15 Years later the Grey family is still thriving, still loving, still caring and still growing. With 14 children under the age of 18 life has been very hetic. And with growing children come growning problems. Come and see what happenes...
1. Chapter 1

HELLO MY FELLOW FIFTY SHADES LOVERS! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY AND I SUPER EXCITED TO BE WRITING IT ABOUT ONE OF MY BOOK

"BOYFRIENDS".LOL. I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO KEEP TRUE TO THE ORGINAL STORY AND FACTS/EVENTS THAT HAPPENED WITH IN THE BOOKS WHILE

ALSO PUTTING MY CREATIVE SPIN ON THINGS. THE STORY LINE WILL BE LOOKING INTO THE LIVES OF THE GREY'S FOR ONE YEAR. DEPENDING ON

FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS I MAY GO FURTHER BUT FOR NOW IT'S JUST A YEAR. I WANT TO PUT UP A FEW CHAPTERS FIRST INSTEND OF CHAPTER BY

CHAPTER; I KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING IT CAN BE TO WAIT FOR A NEW CHAPTER. ;) WELL I HOPE YOU LOVE MY STORY AND HAPPY READING! :D

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! (P.S : IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SUGGEST ANY IDEAS FEEL FREE TO LEAVE THEM!)

December 31, 2028

New Year's Eve 11:30 pm

It's New Year's Eve and the annual New Year's party at Grey manor is in full swing. Everyone is here family, friends and of course Grey's security team.

The entire house has been decorated all in gold and black, when Ana asked Mia to organize the very first party many years ago she gave Mia carte blanch

and she was in seventh heaven. She went all out because nobody knew how to throw a party like the Grey's. So as tradition went she went all out. There are

several tables all around the grand room all with black table clothes and gold covered chairs. White and gold trimmed china place settings graced the top of

the table along with gold trimmed crystal ware and gold cutlery. And the center pieces are tall crystal vases with a bunch of long stemmed calla lilies inside.

The main buffet table is covered in a gold table cloth with two beautiful swan ice sculptures surrounded by 2029; hats, noise makers, glasses, party poppers

and lots of confetti. There are people mingling all around the grand room, some are seated at their tables others are at the bar chatting away and a few are

on the dance floor dancing while the band plays the away away. Ana is on the patio just off to the side of the grand room admiring the way the moon light is

shimmering off the sound completely lost in thought. Back inside Christian has just finished up a conversation with security team. He glanced around the

room looking for his beloved Ana, when he couldn't find her he started to panic slightly but then he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and then

notice the patio door was ajar. Striding over to the door and peeking through he found a silhouette standing out there. Grinning he knew exactly who it was

quietly he walked up behind her and slipped is strong arms around her waist pulling her closer, his front to her back. Ana is wearing a stunning sliver

strapless dress with sapphire blue jewelry that complements her eyes and a mink shawl.

"Here you are baby."

He says while kissing the top of her head.

"I was getting worried when I couldn't find you inside, what are you doing out here in the cold you'll get sick!"

Rolling her eyes she sighs while placing her hands on top of Christian's.

"I saw that eye roll !"

Giggling she turns in his arms facing him moving her hands to cup his face.

"I was just out here thinking "

she stands on her tip toes and gives him a gentle peck on the lips then rests her head on his firm warm chest.

"About what baby? Are you ok? Do you feel sick?"

Nuzzling further into his chest she shakes her head to Christians' questions. He glides his hands up to her shoulders and slightly pulls her back searches her

face before looking into her eyes.

"Ana… talk to me"

"I was just thinking how amazing all these years have been. The kids are growing so fast, it feels like yesterday Teddy was begging you to say up till

midnight to see the ball drop and now he's actually attending the party, not to mention Phoebe or the other children"

" I know baby… time sure has flown by it's unreal to think my eldest son will graduating high school this summer anndd... Chloe and Cary will be office

teenagers this year then we shall be the parents of six teenagers….God help us!" Christian grumbles in Ana's hair.

Chloe Joyce and Cary Dawson are Christian and Ana's youngest twins. They were adopted in Seattle when they were five years old. Their parents died in a

horrific car accident. Ana and Christian wanted one more addition to their family so they decided to adopt since it meant something special to Christian but

when they laid eyes on the two red headed children clinging to one another with all their might, they melted deciding then that they would never allow then

to be separated so they adopted them both.

Ana groans and shakes her head to rid herself of the thought about six teenagers under one roof.

"Please don't remind me it makes me feel so old!'

Christian chuckles "Don't worry baby you're still me sexy little minx"

Ana giggles and wiggles provocatively against Christian's front pushing her hips forward, Christian groans then growls and rests his forehead against Ana's

while pushing his hips back into hers

"We should get back to the party it's nearly midnight, and as much as I would like to drag you upstairs and bury myself in you as the New Year is

ringing in its impolite for the hosts to abandon their guests."

Ana cocks her eyebrow at him

"Since when do you care whether or not there's a party going on? Are you going soft on me in your old age?"

Ana walks around Christian heading for the door when Christian grabs her by her waist pulling her back against him hard and really grinds his hips into her backside. Ana gasps and then moans.

"Does it feel like I'm going soft?"

He whispers in her ear. His husky voice and the motion of his hips makes Ana whimper. Christian slowly thrusts his pelvis forward rubbing his long

thickening erection on her backside. Ana rests her head back against his chest and leans her face up to his, her lips slightly graze his as she mummers

"No Sir." He growls again then takes her mouth at his own accord giving her slow deep licks inside her mouth. Her body starts to go lax as they continue their

deep lustful kiss, Christian's arm slips around her waist tightening her to his body. After a few minutes they finally break away both breathless and panting,

Christian give a scorching then says

"Good!...Now shall we?" he asks with a smirk

"Yes we shall" she answers blushing and grinning at him.

As they walk into the house hand and hand Christian checks his watch noticing its only ten minutes until midnight, he raises their hands to his mouth kissing

the back of Ana's hand.

"Baby it's only ten minutes till midnight let's get the gather our brood "

"Don't forget your hat and horn as well as the rest of them for the kids"

Ana says as she reaches on the table collecting hats and horns for each of the children after placing one on Christian's head then her own. Christian grimaces

his face hardening as he silently protests the silly attire.

"Christian I don't know why we keep going through this; your sister put a lot of work into this every year you know she'll throw a fit if you're not

participating"

Christian huffs "I feel ridiculous"

"I think you look dashing!"

He scowls

"Come on Christian if you won't do it for Mia then do it for me. Please I'll make it worth your wild!"

Christian arches and eyebrow and tilts his head to one side

"How so?!"

Ana smirks then leans up to his ear and whispers

"Laters, Baby!" Then bites his ear lobe, leaning back she winks. Christian's mood shifts instantly adjusting his own hat first then collecting the rest of the hats

and horns for the children they link arms and head towards the family room where the children are watching television.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they've reached the family room they pause at the doorway watching as their children enjoy the company of some of their cousins. Seth; Kate and

Elliot's eldest son, he's 14 is watching re-runs of Family Guy on the loveseat on his iPhone while Chloe, 12 and Michelle, 12 (Kate's youngest daughter)

are on the sofa taking silly selfies trying to avoid Michael (Michelle's twin brother) from photoboming. Cary and Liam, 13 (Ana and Christian's middle son) are

playing Street Fighter vs. Capcom on the Xbox10 while sitting on the floor. When Cary beats his older brother Liam, Cary jumps up and starts to do a victory

dance as he taunts his bother _"Boys will be Boys"_ Ana muses to herself, Liam tosses the game controller on to the floor

"I let you win you little dill weed!" Liam huffs,

sweeping his hair away from his line of sight.

"Oh bullshit you let me…. I won that match fair and square!" Cary says snidely

"Hey watch your mouth!" Christian says curtly in his deep voice making all the children jump and heads snap towards the door where Christian and Ana

stood. Christian steps into him the room

glaring at his youngest son while Liam is smirking and trying to stifle a snort.

"Liam Matthew you better wipe that smirk off your face now or you'll be next."

Christian says forcefully Liam abruptly stops his snickering, Christian holds his free hand out in front of him in the direction of Cary, Cary knows the deal

vulgar language means no phone for a week.

"Dad come on, Please I'm sorry…" Cary pleads

"NOW" Christian demands with a raised voice, Cary sighs in defeat and takes his phone from

his back pocket begrudgingly handing it over to his father.

"Now put your hats on and let's go out into the grand room for the countdown it's nearly midnight"

Christian says to his sons and daughter, handing them each a hat and horn.

"Seth, Michael and Michelle there are more hats and horns on the big table I sure your mother and father are waiting for you as well."

Just as Christian finished his sentence Elliot walked in baring hats, horns and light up glasses.

"Oh good I was just coming to tell the kids it's almost time… here you go guys."

Elliot proceeds to give his children their hats and other items. The girls rush over picking out matching glasses then returns to the couch and continues taking

pictures.

"Have you seen Teddy and the girls?" Ana asks Elliot as she continues to lean against the door jam.

The children begin to file out of the family room en route to the grand room for the final countdown.

"Yup…. already in the grand room at our table with Kate."

After turning off the television they all exit the family room walking to the grand room. As they enter the room the roar of the guests has risen from

excitement of the end of one year and the beginning of yet another. While walking through the crowd of people the band leader approaches the microphone

and taps it ensuring that it is in fact on and working, he announces

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is now 5 minutes till midnight."

Finding their table by spotting Kate, Teddy, Ava, Phoebe and Lindsay (Liam's twin) they take their seats. Ava and Phoebe are having a heated whisper

conversation while Teddy and Lindsay are thumb wrestling. Ana raises an eyebrow at her daughter and niece.

"Ladies, Is everything ok?" She asks in a curious voice.

Ava and Phoebe halt their conversation and face Ana. Eyebrow still raised at them Ava answers

"Everything's fine Auntie, Have I told you that you look absolutely stunning this evening as always"

Ana smiles fondly at her niece. "As do you Ava and you too Phoebe."

Phoebe rolls her eyes. "Thank you Auntie" Ava smiles widely, "Thanks mom."

Phoebe's phone vibrates on the table she snatchers it up quickly, reads the screen smiles widely then shows Ava. Ava smirks and shakes her head Phoebe

jabs her elbow into Ava then they both bust into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" With raised eyebrow Christian looks between his daughter and niece then to Ana.

Ana simply shrugs, he looks back at the girls; Phoebe blushes. "Nothing dad, it's an inside joke"

Phoebe states then averts her eyes anywhere but on her father.

"Well I like a joke just as much as the next man please do tell."

Christian says deadpan staring at his daughter. Ana rests her hand on Christian's thigh and smiles, he smiles lovingly at her the takes a deep breathe.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen 60 seconds left" the band leader announces.

Everyone scurries to the dance floor, love ones hand in hand.

"Would you do me the honors Mrs. Grey?" Christian stands and holds out hand to Ana. Ana smiles "Gladly ."

They walk onto the dance, Christian encircles Ana in his arms and she wraps her arms around his neck. 30 seconds left and the countdown final begins

"29….28…27…26….25….24….23….22….21…."

"Well here's to another year for me loving and adoring you"

"I love you too Christian always" Ana and Christian eyes are locked on one another getting completely lost.

"19…18…17…16…15…14…13..12…11…10…9…8…7..6…"

In unison the whisper to each other "5…4….3…2…..1, Happy New Year's"

She pulls on the lapels of his tux and kisses him like it would be the last thing she would ever do. Christian doesn't hesitate when she kissed him; he pounces on her with just as much intensity and love.

All around them confetti falls around them like snow, noise makes sound off all around, people cheering and singing Auld Lang syne.

"I'm looking forward to spending another year with you " Ana says breathlessly when the break apart from their passionate kiss

"As am I " He rests his chin on top of her head and they danced into the early hours of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Side note: Here all of the children's names; ages and to whom they belong too

Christian and Ana's Children:

Teddy 17, Phoebe 16, Liam 14, Lindsay 14, Chloe 13 and Cary 13

Elliot and Kate's Children:

Ava 16, Seth 15, Michael 13 and Michelle 13

Ethan and Mia's Children:

Ethan Jr 10, Bentley 9, Kyle 7 and Maya 6

The New Year was off to a really good start, the party was a huge success as always. It was late morning when the cleaning crew finally left. Being that it was

so late or so early depending on your point of view the night before all of the Grey's and Kavanagh's stayed the night at the manor. Once everyone was

awake and got ready for the day it was lunch time, everyone had agreed that they would stay for lunch and dinner before going back to their own homes.

Each family was so busy with their own stuff that they rarely got to see each other aside for holidays and birthday so the enjoyed spending time with each

other very much. The ones who enjoyed it the most by far was Carrick and Grace. They loved to see all of their children and grandchildren growing before

them; it made them feel so proud to see how far they had come over the years. Christian had made an announcement over the intercom system for

everyone to meet in the family room in 10 minutes. The first ones there were Grace, Carrick and Teddy.

"Grandma, Grandpa Do you guys need me to get you anything?" Teddy asks as he helps his grandparents get settled in to the love seat.

Grace looks at her grandson and smiles warmly at him, he looks just Christian but with Ana's kind eyes.

"No Teddy Bear I'm fine" She caresses his cheek then pinches it.

"Grandma…" Teddy whines. "I'm too old for you to be calling me Teddy Bear anymore."

He frees himself from her grip and rubs at his cheek where she pinched.

"I agree with the boy Grace his not a baby anymore he's practically a man isn't that right T-Man?!"

Teddy grins at his grandfather and stands up straighter while squares his shoulders. "You got that right Grandpa, Would you like a glass of water?"

"Sure Teddy that would be nice, thank you"

When Teddy leaves Carrick and Grace has a moment to themselves.

"Can you believe that his graduating from high school?"

"No I really can't… it seems like yesterday he was outside catching bugs in mason jars and running around the house refusing to wear clothes."

Carrick chuckles "Yea it sure does. I remember when Teddy was our only grand and now look at us 14 grandbabies, life doesn't get much better than this."

Graces' eyes are glistening with unshed tears "No it doesn't."

Just then there's a commotion outside the door and moments later in burst Mia and her 4 children; Ej (Ethan Jr), Bentley, Kyle and Maya.

"Nana, Pop!" The 4 children yell in unison as they run towards their grandparents jumping on their laps. Each child receives a hug and kiss before they are

leased to play.

"Hey Mom, Hi Daddy" Mia greets her parents with kisses on their cheek

"Mom what's wrong? Are you ok?" Mia asks with concern in her voice noticing her mothers' watery eyes.

"Oh darling I'm fine, I'm just so happy seeing all of you last night and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of the day with my entire family" Grace smiles

lovingly at her daughter.

Mia sits on the arm of the loveseat and holds her mother's hand caressing the back of it with her other hand. Teddy comes back into the family room with a

glass of water and hands it to his grandfather Carrick says

"No problem Grandpa, Hey Auntie" Teddy says as he kisses Mia on the cheek. "Hi Teddy" Mia kisses his cheek back.

"When is Ethan supposed to come back?" Grace asks.

"He called me this morning he had to get a later flight then he was hoping for so he won't be back till tomorrow late afternoon. I really hate when he has to

travel for those stupid work conventions." Mia pouts

"I miss him and so does the kids especially Maya she's slept in our bed for the past few nights"

"Aww has my ladies missed me?" Mia whips her face from her mother's to the doorway where she sees Ethan standing in it holding roses. Mia gets up and

charges for him jumping in his arms, Ethan catches her causing them to hit the door and kisses her soundly. The children hear the commotion and look over

in that area.

"DADDY!" Maya squeals as she runs to her father and hugs his leg tightly. Just then Elliot, Christian, Ana and Phoebe come walking up behind them.

"Easy there Kavanagh!" Elliot says to his brother-in-law tapping his shoulder "That's still my little sister!" His face is hard and disapproving as well as

Christian. Ethan puts Mia down and picks up his daughter.

"Hey I don't say anything to you when you're groping up on my sister!" Ethan retorts

"Yea but there's two of us and only one of you." Christian adds smirking and cracking knuckles. Ethan smirks "Touché!"

Mia slaps her brothers on their arms. "Knock it off you two, I'm a grown married women with kids! If I wanna make out with my HUSBAND I can!"

"I guess she told you!" Ana says laughing as she walks by the men. Christian slaps her backside making her jump; she turns and bites her lip then grins. Ana

hugs Ethan and says her hellos before making her way to her In-laws.

"Hello Grace, Hello Carrick" Ana greets them kissing and hugging them "How are you feeling?" she asks to no one in particular.

Grace answers "We're just fine darling" patting Ana's are affectionately.

By this time the rest of the children and Kate have entered the family room all except one.

Christian stands up and walks to the front of the room about to make an announcement "Ok I….."

"Wait a minutes" Ana cuts Christian off. "Someone is missing"

She glances around and sees only one red headed child. There should be two, she sighs "Where's Cary?"

"He's still upstairs moping about" Chloe says. Christian huffs then run his hand through his hair before marching out of the room.

A few minutes he walks back into the room with holding Cary by his ear.

"Ow… ow… ow… ow!" Cary whines "Now join our family." Christian says sternly.

Cary pouts and flops into the nearby bean bad.

"What's the matter baby bug?" Grace asks Cary

"Dad took away my phone" Cary replies.

Ana interjects "Cary please tell the complete story not just your side"

He sighs over dramatically. "Ugh…. I said bull…."

"Cary don't push your luck I'm warning you!" Christian snarls.

"Cary swore and he got his phone taken away for it. Point blank" Ana Explains.


	4. Chapter 4

Christian takes a deep breathe running his hands through his hair trying to control his flaring temper.

"Now as I was saying I wanted everyone here so we can talk about the family portrait."

Every five years all the Grey's and Kavanagh's has their portrait taken by Ana's College friend Jose. Once Ana had Phoebe she and Christian decided to have

their portraits taken, since then they have made it a tradition including the entire family usually taking them in very beginning of the year. Being that

Christian didn't have many pictures of himself growing up before he was adopted he wanted his kids to have lots and lots of pictures of themselves growing

up so they could show their own kids one day.

"Yes…" Ana adds. "We were thinking instead of going to Jose's studio that this time we take the portrait in the meadow."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?... the last time I checked the meadow was covered in snow!" Kate points out.

"Yeah about that…. When I called Jose's assistant he told me that Jose was booked for the next 3 months and his next available date was sometime in April, I

even tried to throw my name around to see if we could get squeezed in sooner but it was no use so we have to wait till April, that's why I suggested the

meadow" Ana says. Christian grins. He likes it when his wife uses the power of their name to get her way, he wish she did it more but he knew Ana wasn't

one to abuse power like that.

"I've already agreed to the location" Christian states

"WHAT?!... Mr. Control Freak has agreed to someone else's idea. I wonder how much convincing that took?" Kate says shockingly and glances at Ana

smirking. Ana blushes and just giggles, she would have responded to Kate's question but there were far too many little ears in the room for that kind of

response. Christian is grinning also knowing exactly what it took he could feel his palm tingling from the memory.

"Anyways…" Christian says trying to put the conversation back on track.

"Since we are taking the portraits in the meadow I suggest we wear all white instead of the usually formal attire; it would seem more fitting with all white

casual wear." Everyone agrees and nods their approval.

"I have another announcement, everyone knows that Chloe and Cary's Birthday is in a few days and I've been planning a surprise although if Cary doesn't

clean up his act fast he won't be getting anything." Chloe claps in glee while Cary shrinks under the stern glare he's receiving for Christian.

Ana speaks "Remember you each get to invite 10 friends no more than that… Ok?!" The twins nod in unison smiling wide.

"We need the list of names by tonight so I can have security run them" Christian declares. "OMG dad how many times do I have to tell you our friends aren't terrorists!" Chloe huffs exasperatedly.

"That's a matter of opinion my dear." Christian says to his daughter. Mrs. Riley stands at the threshold of the family

room and knocks on the open door to catch the attention of Christian, she succeeds.

"Lunch is ready to be served" Christian smiles "Thank you Elizabeth, ok guys lets go and eat."

Everyone files out of the family room and heads towards the kitchen. In the kitchen lunch is being served buffet style, being that there is so many people it's

easier this way. Gail is putting the last platter on the kitchen island as the family walks in.

"Hello Gail" Mia says as she herds her littlest ones to counter. She grabs two plates and dishes food onto them, then helps the children to the dining table. A

line forms and everyone helps themselves. While in line Ana notices Lindsay's upturned face at the platter of grilled chicken, Seth is in front of Lindsay taking two helpings of chicken.

"Oh My Gosh Seth how can you eat that!" she skips ahead of Seth going straight for the salad and fruit.

"What?... You mean the chicken?"

"I mean meat, you do know meat is murder right?!"

"Well I guess I'm a serial killer then" Seth takes a huge bite out of this chicken and chews it opened mouthed. Kate walks by and slaps him upside the head

"Knock it off Seth" she reprimands her son for taunting his cousin.

"And it's reasons like this that makes me happy I'm a vegetarian" Lindsay states proudly.

"A vegetarian?... Since when!?" Ana asks in shock at her daughter declaration.

"Since the week I seen this video Sarah sent me…. Oh mom it was terrible the poor cows and chickens and pigs, it was totally barbaric and cruel"

Lindsay is getting misty eyed remembering what she had seen. Ana wraps one arm around her daughters shoulder as they walk to the dining room together.

"Oh honey I'm sorry you had to see such a horrific thing and if you want to be a vegetarian I completely understand." Lindsay puts her plate down and gives Ana a big hug "Thanks mom you're the best, I love you so much." Lindsay sits beside Michelle and they start chatting away.

Christian had seen their embrace for across the table and is smiling lovingly at Ana as she approaches the seat saved beside Christian for her.

"Mrs. Grey you're an amazing mother!" He kisses her chastely on the lips. "What was that all about anyways?" resting his hand on her knee and squeezing slightly.

"Our daughters life choice to be a vegetarian"

"What!?" Christian says shocked

"Yes apparently one of her friends sent her a video of some animals being sent to the slaughter house, she was so broken up about I just told her that I'm sorry she had to see that and if she wanted to be a vegetarian that it was her choice and I understood completely. I'm sure it's just a phase"

Christian kisses her temple and nuzzles her ear "I'm sure you're right baby."

They continue to enjoy their lunch and listen to the chatter around the table. Grace is looking around the table enjoying her family when she notices Ava and Phoebes' heads are bowed down. She looked puzzled for a second then realized what was going on.

"Ava and Phoebe you know there is no texting while at the dinner table".

The girls snap their heads up to see Grace's disapproving face looking straight at them.

"Sorry Grammy" says Ava

"Sorry Grandma" apologized Phoebe.

They then set their phones on the table faces down and finished eating their lunch. A few minutes later Ava and Phoebe are finished and ask to be excused from the table, once they leave the dining room they head straight to Phoebe's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the girls are in the room they close the door and just lounge about.

"So have you told them yet?" Phoebe asks while lying on her stomach on the bed flipping through her current issue of Seventeen.

"No" Ava states as she sits at Phoebe's vanity looking through her jewelry box. "_ARE_ you going to tell them?" Ava turns slightly so she can see her cousins

face. "Why are you making such a big deal about this Pheebs?" Phoebe looks up at her cousin then sit up. "Because it _IS_ a big deal Ava!".

Ava turns and faces the vanity again. "I don't see why it's _MY_ life and _MY_ choices what they say won't affect my decision, I'm not seeking their approval Pheebs, I'm not like you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Ava sighs. "You seek approval from your parents in anything you do sweetie"

"That's so not true!" Phoebe says in annoyance, Ava turns back around to face Phoebe.

"Oh really!?...So tell me, have you told your dad about your driver's test? Or have you told either of them about Brian?" Phoebe falls silent.

"I thought so…. And from the way you look right now I know it's killing you not to tell them which proves my point." Phoebe fidgets with her hands in her lap looking hesitant.

"That's beside the point Ava! You're deflecting. I will tell my dad once I've passed the test and as for the Brian thing I'll tell them when the time is right but I _AM_ going to tell them you're not even considering telling your parents"

Ava folds her arms in front of herself. "Fine…." She sighs "I'll tell them when the time is right".

After lunch was finished everyone went about their own way. Chloe and Michelle go upstairs into Chloe's room to help pick who should be invited to her

birthday party. The girls come bounding in the room, Michelle hops onto the bed while Chloe go's over to her iHome to put on some music before she grabs

pen and paper and joins Michelle.

"Ok so this is how we're gonna do this…" Chloe tells her cousin. "We'll make a list of 10 boys and 10 girls then we'll go talk to Cary to cross reference because we run in the same circles so we're bound to have some of the same names"

"Sounds like a plan!" Michelle agrees. Chloe nods. "Ok so first guy is…. Qunicy Miles"

"Oh he's really nice we have homeroom together, Oh what about the Davidson brothers?"

Chloe scrunches up her nose and shakes her head.

"They're total D-Bags besides Cary doesn't like them. What about Wesley?" Chloe says in a sing song voice. Michelle stiffens.

"If you want too" She says trying and failing to sound nonchalant, Chloe bursts out laughter.

"Oh Elle I _KNOW_ you like him, if you want to invite him I will!" Michelle smirks "Yes please" They start giggling and continue on with the lists.

Meanwhile in the family room Michael is playing Call of Duty while Cary constructs his own guest list.

"What about Senator Richard's daughter Elexis, she's hot" Cary nods enthusiastically and adds her name to the list.

"Hum…. What about Charlize?" Cary asks. "Heck yea she's awesome we went paintballing once she totally kicked my ass."

"Ok so we need one more dude and one more girl"

"You gonna invite Justice?"

"Ugh, No!... she likes Teddy and she'll be all over him at the party plus her and Chloe don't exactly get along. Oh I know how about Paige?"

"Ewe….You mean that emo girl from French class?"

"Dude don't be a tool, she's really nice she just has a lot of things going on in her life"

"Whatever dude it's your party. Hey can you invite Wesley, Elle like him it's gonna be funny to see how she acts around him"

Just as Cary was finishing up his list Chloe walks into the family room.

"Here you are! Why won't you answer my texts?" Cary looks at her with a  
why-do-you-think look on his face.

"Oh that's right dad still has your phone" she says with ill-disguised amusement.

"What do you want?" He asks oozing announces.

"Hey don't get mad at me no one told you to have a sailor's mouth" He starts to glower at his sister.

"Oh keep your hair on, I just wanna see who you're inviting so we don't have doubles" He hands his list over to his sister who scans it then looks back at her own, she proceeds to check some names off her list. She gets to the bottom of the list and frowns in confusion.

"Who's Paige?" She asks no one particular, Michael answers "Paige Mitchell, she transferred here from New York"

Chloe thinks for a second, "Oh you mean that emo girl!"

"Guys knock it off stop calling her that her name is Paige" Cary jumps in. Chloe hands him back his list and holds her hands up in defense.

"Cool it big guy I don't have a problem with her" Chloe adds two names to her list to replace the ones she crossed out.

"Do you want me to give the lists to dad?"

"No I'll do it I have to talk to him anyways" He takes his sister list along with his and makes his way to his father's study.

Cary stands in front of his father's study door takes a deep breath and then knocks. "Come In" He turns the knob and pushes his way into the room. Christian

is sitting at his desk, reading glasses on staring at his computer screen then at the papers cast all over his desk in front of him in deep concentration. He looks up and sees Cary, he's biting his nails a nervous habit he never out grew.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Cary walks to his father's desk and hands him the lists.

"These are the list of our friends we would like to come to our party" Cary had something to tell his father but decided not to last minute so he turns and starts to leave.

"Wait a minute Cary" He stops and faces his father.

"What's up, I can see that something is bothering you" Cary sighs then takes another deep breath.

"Dad I'm sorry about swearing the other day, I really am and I'm sorry I keep getting into trouble, I know you're not proud of me and I promise I'll try to be better more like Teddy" He says with his head hung low.

"Come here" Christian swings his chair away from his desk and holds his arms out for his son. Cary walks over into his arms, his head resting on Christian's shoulder. Christian wraps his arms around him embracing him and squeezes lightly.

"Cary I love you just as much as I love your other brothers and sisters you know that right!?" Cary nods.

"And I _am_ proud of you despite your behavior sometimes, you made the basketball team; I'm proud of you for that and grades are outstanding; I'm proud of you for that too"

Cary lifts his head and looks at his father's face.

"Buddy I love you so much and I'm very proud of you and all you have accomplished in and out of school. And Teddy isn't perfect he does things to make me mad too. Just don't swear anymore ok?"

"Ok dad"

"You're lucky Grandmother didn't hear you, she would have put a bar of soap in your mouth!"

They both laugh, Cary hugs Christian one last time "Love you dad"

"I love to you too son" Cary leaves and Christian picks up his phone to text Taylor.

Five minutes later Taylor knocks on the door. "Taylor I need you to run these names for me and then give them to my sister it's for the twin's birthday party"

"Sir" Taylor says before walking out of Christian's study. Dinner was a little more hectic then usual being that the entire family was there but it was still very

enjoyable. Once the extended family returned their own homes the Grey house went back to its normal state of being.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a big chapter and my very first sex scene hope you like it! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS 3 YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! XO**

After dinner Ana helped Gail tidy up the kitchen while they caught up

"Gail, how are you?" Ana asks as she loads the dish washer.

"Oh I'm lovely Ana thanks for asking"

"How's the family, your sister and Sophie? It seems like forever since the last time we had a chance to just catch up"

"It does, Doesn't it? Well with Christmas and then New Year's it's been very hectic around here but the family is fine my sister just moved to Seattle so hopefully I can see more of her and my nieces, as for Sophie she's wonderful enjoying the married life as well as motherhood she sent me a picture of the baby would you like to see?"

"Oh yes!" Ana says excitedly. Gail digs in the pocket of pants and pulls out her phone, flips through a few photos before finding the one she was looking for.

"This is him… Jason Anthony Carter" Ana takes the phone for Gail looks at the picture. "Oh my… isn't he just precious, wait Jason like your Jason?"

"Yes she named the baby after both their fathers; Steven's fathers name is Anthony" Ana hands the phone back to Gail.

"I can't wait to see them this weekend; I know Sophie is especially looking forward to seeing her father and introducing her son to his grandfather" Gail grandson. Ana starts the dishwasher while Gail wipes down the counter tops.

"Well Gail it's been lovely catching up but I have to finish up some last minute notes on the manuscripts I have waiting for me upstairs before I go to bed"

"Sure Ana dear, would you like a cup of tea?"

"No that's ok, Goodnight"

"Goodnight". Ana makes her way up stairs to her study which is also the library when she notice Phoebe's bedroom light is on and her door is partly open. She walks to the door and hears weeping, just as she was about to push it open she hears Phoebe's voice.

"Hey don't cry kiddos it's gonna be alright" Ana peeks through the slightly open door but can't see who the other person is.

"It just really hurts Pheebs"

Ana recognizes the second voice, It's Lindsay. Ana wonders why she's crying and why she didn't come to her for comfort.

"Here take this it will help with the pain"

"Thanks, what is it?"

"It's Midol it's gonna help with all the symptoms you're having, is this the first time you're having your period?" Lindsay sniffs "Yes" she croaks

"Have you told mom yet?"

"No not yet it just happened tonight. At lunch today I was feeling a little weird I thought it was just like a stomach ache or something so I went and laid down by dinner it wasn't any better so I after I finished I came upstairs to take a shower and that's when I saw the blood so I came straight to you"

"Oh Linds it's ok we all go through this it just means you're no longer a little girl you're a young lady now; do you need any pads and do you wanna go tell mom now?"

"I grabbed a pack for the pantry and can we tell her tomorrow I just wanna lay down now"

"Sure kiddo, the pills should kick in soon so you can sleep tonight ok"

"Ok". Lindsay gets up and walk toward the door then stops and looks at Phoebe.

"Hey Pheebs!?"

"Yea?" Lindsay gives her sister a hug "Thanks"

"No problem kiddo, I'm always here for you ok?"

"Ok goodnight"

"Night". Ana scurries down the hallway to her study just as Lindsay exits Phoebe's room. Once in her study she closes the door and wipes away a stray tear

for her cheek "_My babies are really growing up_" she muses to herself. Ana pulls herself together and makes her way to her desk putting on her reading

glasses and starts to work. An hour or so later Ana is so engrossed into manuscript that she doesn't even notice Christian when he comes in. Christian leans

his shoulder into on the bookcase nearest the door then crossed his ankles and puts his hands in his pocket before he clears his throat. Ana jumps.

"Mrs. Grey why so jumpy?" Christian asks with a smirk playing on his lips. "How long have you been there watching me?"

"Oh just a few minutes" He says casually, his eyes are dark and hooded while he appraises Ana from head to toe and slowly licks his lips.

"You look so absolutely fucking sexy with your glasses on, you look like a naughty professor" says Christian in a low husky voice. Ana pushes her glasses on to her face, puts her manuscript down and pushes away from her desk.

"Or I can be the naughty student who's failing her tall and sexy professors' class and she'll do anything to pass" She says as she walks towards Christian.

She stops in front of him and looks up at him through her eye lashes. "Anything?" Christian raises an eyebrow. Ana bites her lip and slowly nods. Christian stands up right, growl then bands his arm around Ana's waist and pulls her fast and hard to him.

Using his finger he lifts her chin so that her lips are within an inch of his own,

"Well _Ms. Steele_ I have to say I am not entirely pleased, I think a spanking is in order do you agree?" Ana whimpers "Yes" she replies breathlessly.

His lips ever so slightly grazes hers as he whispers "Come" He lifts her up and she wraps her arms and legs around his him as they begin to kiss wild and

passionately. He strides out of Ana's study with purpose en route to their bedroom never breaking their connection. He opens the door then kicks it close

before leaning against it; Ana continues to hang onto Christian her hands running through his lushes' dark copper hair that's sprinkled lightly with sliver

strands. Christian hands slowly slide from her thighs to over her backside, up her back and clasped her around her nape. Christian loved Ana's body even

more now than he did before, giving birth to four children; Ana's body became fuller and curvaceous. With one hand at her nape his slide the other back

down and squeezes her backside as he rocks his into her. Ana moans into his mouth as they devour each other taking long slow deep licks into one another's

mouths. Christian break away first, they're both panting hard. "Strip for me" He mummers between breaths. Ana unwraps her arms and legs before sliding

down his body, once on her feet Christian walks to their bed and sits on the edge with his elbows on his knees, hands steeple in front of his mouth.

"Precede _Ms. Steele_" He grins. Ana stands a few feet from him and begins to seductively undress. She first takes her pony tail out allowing her hair to tumble

down her back and around her shoulders to the top of her breasts. Never taking her eyes off Christian she starts to unbutton her blouse. When the last

button is undone she shrugs out of her blouse letting it fall to the floor next she works on the button on her jeans. As she unbutton and unzips them she

tucks he thumbs into belt loops and shimmies them over her hips. Christians eyes follows the denim as it slide down her full hips and pools at her ankles.

Stepping out of her jeans she's now only clad in her red demi cup lace bra and matching red lace boy shorts. She saunters closer to Christian; he pulls his

t-shirt over his head in one swift movement and leans back with his hands on the bed admiring Ana. Hands on her hips she greedily stares at Christian's bare

chest licking her lips. Even in his older age he still had the body of a Greek god, his taut chest dusted with hair that leads down his stomach to his oh-so

happy trail. Ana reaches behind her and unclasps her bra letting it slide down her arms then tossing it aside with the rest of her clothes.

"Lay across my lap and put ur hand behind your back" Ana does so obediently crawling on to his lap and placing her hand at the small of her back. Christian

pushes her hair over her shoulder so he can see her face. Ana is already panting for the anticipation of what's to come. With one hand Christian fondles Ana's

backside while the other holds her wrists, he loves the feel of her soft skin under his palm. He gingerly removes her panties the binds her hands together with them but not before he holds them up to his nose and inhales deeply. "Anastasia you smell as sweet as ever"

Ana squirms, "Be still Anastasia" Christian barks.

"Now Ms. Steele why am I doing this?"

"Because I'm a naughty girl who needs to be spanked Sir"

"Yes a very naughty girl" he purrs. Christian continues to caress her backside, his fingers skimming over her sex.

"Promise you'll tell me if it gets to be too much"

"I promise Christian". His hand leaves her backside and then makes contact with it again slapping hard.

"Count Anastasia" he says through gritted teeth. He smacks her backside again "TWO" She shouts. _(SLAP)_ "THREE" _(SLAP)_ "FOUR" _(SLAP)_ "FIVE". His breathing has begun to pick up and he becomes more aroused.

"I think will go for fifteen" Ana moans, he continues with her punishment. Each strike moves her closer to her orgasm. No two strikes are in the same place; up, down, left, right, center. By the end Christian's hand is red and ringing while Ana's backside is a bright pink. Christian frees Ana's' hands,

"On the bed on all fours now" Ana shuffles further on to the bed on all fours, Christian makes quick work of his jeans and boxers letting his thick erection spring free.

"Lay your chest flat on the bed and stick that amazing ass of yours out for me". Complying with his command she buries he face into the mattress. Christian groans as he takes his pulsating manhood in hand and begins to rub it up and down her hot, dripping wet center.

"God Ana you're so ready, you're soaking wet"

"We aim to please Mr. Grey" Ana pants as he continues to stroke his glorious erection against her wet folds coating himself in the warm slickness of her arousal.

"Indeed we do _Ms. Steele_". He positions the throbbing head of his erection at her saturated entrance and then slams into her. Ana cries out at the sudden and deep impact, Christian hisses "Christ baby you feel so damn good"

He rears back and slams into her over and over again. The slight sting from her earlier spanking along with Christian's pounding rhythm is driving her close to the point of no return "Christian" Ana cries out her legs start to stiffen and her insides quiver

"Not yet baby I want us to come together, Control it Ana" he stills waiting for trembling to subside once they have then he resumes his deep punishing blows. Ana is screaming from his relentless pace and she can hold on no longer "Christian I'm close"

"I know baby…. Oh god you feel so un-fucking-believe…SHIT ANA LET GO… GIVE IT TO ME BABY"

"CHRISTIAN" And with that last cry she shatters into millions of pieces, losing herself in the pure ecstasy of her mind numbing orgasm. Several thrusts later

Christian finds his own amazingly mind boggling release. They both collapse onto the bed laying side by side, they're both breathless gasping for air.

Christian nuzzles Ana's neck "Welcome back Mrs. Grey" then kisses her shoulder. Ana grins widely; Christian gets up and goes to the bathroom returning a moment later with baby oil, two Advil and a glass of water.

"Here baby take these and then let me take care of you". Ana doesn't argue or protest she simply takes the tablets with the water and once she's finished she rolls onto her stomach so Christian can sooth her redden backside.

"Mr. Grey that was simply amazing I may have to be naughty a lot more often" Ana says sleepily trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

Christian chuckles while he works the baby oil into her backside, once he's completed his task he pulls the blanket over them and spoons Ana his front to her back. "Sleep now sexy beautiful wife of mine". With his nose in her hair and her arm around his they fall into a deep sated sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

They all learn bits and pieces from one another so they well rounded in the language department as for their martial art Teddy studies Jiu Jitsu, Liam and Cary study Kickboxing. The girls however, they take dance but at Christian and Ana's insistence they must take Krav Maga self-defense class. Christian and Ana both know how important knowing self-defense is. Christian and Ana go back to work; Christian continues to dominate the world of mergers and accusations while Ana keeps Grey Publishing booming buy publishing yet another best seller. It is the day before Chloe and Cary's birthday needless to say they are beside themselves with joy. With the party being at a surprise location the twins are getting antsy.

"O..M..G! Mom just tell me I promise I'll keep it a secret from dad and Cary and I promise I'll act surprised" Chloe begs Ana as she helps her do the laundry.

"Chloe Joyce Grey I already told you that I do not know what your father and Aunt Mia have planned and if I did know I surely wasn't going to tell you or your brother, wouldn't you prefer to be actually surprised rather than fake it?"

"UGH… mom you're killing me here! Can't you, you know… flip your hair and bat your lashes and pump dad for some information"

Ana laughs "No I want it so be a surprise just as much as your father does. Why don't _you_ go pout your lips and bat your own lashes to get the information you so desperately want" Ana says with a giggle.

Chloe sighs dramatically "That well has run dry a long time ago the only ones that that could possibly work for is you and Maya and dad's getting wise to her quick she won't have that power for much longer."

Ana giggles and hands Chloe a basket of her clean laundry "Go and put your laundry away and tell your siblings to please come and collect theirs"

"Sure mom I love you"

"I love you too bunny" Ana watches as Chloe's bright red pony tail goes bouncing out for the laundry room. Chloe heads upstairs and relays the message to her siblings; her last stop is Cary's room. Chloe walks into Cary's room; Cary is lying down on his back on his bed playing his PSPv3. Chloe places her basket on the floor the runs and jumps onto his bed causing Cary to lose his grip on his game making it land smack dab on his face.

"Chloe!...WTF you evil bridge troll"

Chloe laughs "Oh keep your hair on!... Mom says come and get your laundry."

"Alright I'm coming" Cary says as he resumes playing his game.

"Like today fish face! You've been doing so well these last few days; No swearing, no arguing with dad and you managed to get your phone back. I have to say I'm proud of you"

Cary rolls his eyes saying "Bite me" And Chloe does just that. "Ouch… Your gonna pay for that"

They begin to wrestle and tickle each other; Chloe puts Cary into a head lock but then Cary flips Chloe onto her back pinning her down then straddling her. He tickles her ruthlessly; Chloe is thrashing about and laughing hysterically.

"Okay…. Okay you win! Uncle…Uncle!" Chloe shouts as she tries to wiggle free gasping for air. "You might be older than me by an hour but I will always be stronger than you!" Cary says in triumph.

Back down stairs Lindsay is the first to go and retrieve her laundry.

"Hey mom" Lindsay looks a little uneasy. Ana turns to see Lindsay entering the laundry room, she can see that Lindsay is tense and in turn tenses herself.

"Hey my little lady bug here's your laundry and can you please make sure it actually makes it to your closet on an actual hanger and not on the floor of our closet"

"Sure mom" She pauses for a slight second "Mom I have something to tell you but have to promise that you're not gonna make a big deal out of it or cry" Ana smiles sweetly at her daughter know exactly what she had to tell her.

"I promise sweetheart, now what is it?" Ana is caressing Lindsay's arm lovingly as she gazes into her daughters grayish blue eyes. "I...I started my period"

"Oh sweetheart…. You're growing up so fast I can't even believe it. Did it start today?" Ana is fully aware of when it started but she wants her daughter to be able to confide in her freely.

"A few days ago"

"Well are you ok? Do you need anything? How are your cramps?" Ana shoots of the questions in rapid succession.

"I'm fine mom really Phoebe helped me out mostly and my cramps hurt really bad though Phoebe gave me some Midol and that seems to help" Ana kisses her daughter on her temple "Ok sweetheart I'll call Dr. Greene and set up an appointment with her so we can get you on some birth control it will help with the cramps" Lindsay hugs Ana tightly

"Thanks mom you're the best!" As they continue to hug just then Cary, Teddy and Liam all walk into the laundry room. Ana looks at her sons and weeps a little, her babies aren't babies anymore and the thought is melancholy. Teddy looks at his mother perplexed "Mom you ok?" While still holding Lindsay she uses her free hand she wipes her teary eyes and smiles "Yes teddy bear I'm fine I just need a big group hug" With no delay all of the boys come and join their sister embracing Ana in a giant hug.

Upon leaving the laundry everyone goes back to their rooms to put their laundry away Lindsay is one of the last to leave. In the process Phoebe runs into Lindsay and mouths to her _"Have you told mom yet?"_ Lindsay smiles and nods to her. Phoebe smiles back and gives her two thumbs up; Phoebe then walking into the laundry room just as Ana walks out with a basket of her and Christian's laundry.

"Hey Peanut can I talk to you for a sec." Phoebe looks quizzically at her mother and nods. "Sure mom, what's up" Phoebe grabs her basket and walks with her mother as they talk. "Phoebe I just want to let you know how proud of you I am, you're such an amazing big sister"

"Does this have anything to do with Lindsay?"

"Yes, you were there for her when she need you and I'm so proud of you for that"

"Mom I love all my brothers and sisters; I would do anything for them just like I know you and dad love me and would do anything to help me. Despite dad being unreasonable about the whole license thing but I know it's only because I'm his little peanut and his doesn't want me to grow up."

Ana giggles "Yes that is very true but next month when you take the test and pass he'll forget all about that and be very proud of you for getting it" They have stopped in front of Phoebe's room door.

"Love you mom"

"Love you too" Smiling Ana makes her way to her bedroom.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Chloe is scooping a large dollop of vanilla ice cream into a bowl. With her hair in the cutest braided pig tails with bows on the end and ice cream bowl in hand she makes her way to her father's study. She knocks on the door "Come in"

"Hi Daddy! I got something for you" Christian stops typing on his computer and looks at his youngest daughter. She skips to his desk and places the bowl in front of him. Christian raises a questioning eyebrow. "And what's this for?"

"Can't a girl just bring her loving and utterly amazing father some of his favorite kind of ice cream?" Chloe bats her lashes and smiles widely. Christian grins taking a spoonful for ice cream and popping it into his mouth.

"Little… Miss…. Grey, bribery is beneath you" Chloe sags and sighs "Well you can't blame a girl for trying but do I at least get points for that" Christian chuckles

"That you do Miss Grey" Chloe beams "So will you tell me where our party will be"

"NO" Christian states and continues to eat his ice cream. Chloe huffs and stalks out of Christian's office, he laughs at his daughter ways.

Friday night at the Grey house is family night. Since little the Grey children have always loved Friday nights. They played board games, watch movies, ate pizza and just relaxed. Both Christian and Ana though it was a great Idea to make it a tradition that way the family could decompress after a stressful week of work and school. Even with the children getting older and becoming more independent they still allotted time in their schedules for Friday nights with the family. At 6:30 everyone gathered in the family room; Ana instructed that each of the children to place their pizza order from domino's through their iPhone app going from oldest to youngest that way all of the pizza's would arrive at the same time. Christian walks into as he ends his phone call; Ana see the irritation in Christian's face. "Is everything ok Christian?" Ana's voice oozes concern.

"Yes baby everything is fine it can wait till Monday. Now who's ready to get the butts whipped in some chess?" Ana snorts not missing Christian's choice of words; they exchange a look that is charged with unspoken promises.

"And who's ready to play some scrabble?" Ana states. The children divide themselves up; Lindsay accepts her father challenge in chess; Ana, Phoebe, Liam and Chloe play scrabble and Teddy and Cary play battleship. Forty-five minutes later there's a buzz from the intercom.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey your delivery has just arrived at the gate"

"Thank you Sergio someone will there shorty" Ana says back into the intercom. "It's ok mom and dad I'll get it, I'm just gonna need some cash because my looks can only get me so far." Phoebe says as she sticks her hand out to her father. "Ha that's for sure" Teddy interjects. Christian reaches in his back pocket takes his wallet out and gives her his black Amex not taking his eyes off the chess game he is now playing with Teddy. "I'll be back" Phoebe declares as she exits the family room.


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe quickly makes her way to the front of the house. As she turns the corner she is confronted with the foyer where Sawyer and the delivery guy stand, Luke watches the delivery guy as his eyes widen when Phoebe comes into his field of vision. Luke follows his eyes and when he sees Phoebe is the target of his sight Luke scowls and turns his attention back to the delivery boy. Phoebe's wearing an off the shoulder 'Sixth-Ninths' band tee with fitted dark blue distressed jeans that hugs all of her curves and her long hair flowing down her back and around her shoulders.

"Hey Uncle Luke" Phoebe says with a smile ignoring Luke's scowl towards the young man. "Hey munchkin" Phoebe takes the pizza boxes and hands them to Luke. "Can you take these to the kitchen for me please while I pay" Luke frowns and then leaves for the kitchen.

"You're new aren't you, I've never seen you before" Phoebe says eyeing the delivery guy.

"Yea it's my first week. So you having a sleepover or something cause that sure is a lot of pizza for one person" He says with a slight chuckle.

Phoebe giggles "No it's family game night tonight we usually order pizza that's how I knew you were new, but I'm Phoebe"

"I'm Dylan" They shake hands and Dylan smiles widely cranking up the charm to one hundred percent causing Phoebe to blush slightly while smiling back. He pulls out his iPhone and attached to it is a credit card swipe box. Phoebe hands him her father's card; he swipes it and then hands the phone to Phoebe.

"I need your signature" Phoebe takes the phone and using her finger signs P. Grey. "So…" Dylan says while Phoebe is signing "You're a sixth-ninths fan" Phoebe looks down at her shirt then looks up at him and hands him back his phone. "Yea I love them"

"Me too, I wonder what else we have in common" he says with a grin. Phoebe blushes and smiles, he hands her back the credit card and when their hands touch they lock eyes. Luke clears his throat and the both whip their heads in his direction. They pull their hands away quickly "See you around Dylan" Phoebe says as she opens the door for Dylan to leave "Looking forward to exactly that Phoebe" He bows and then leaves, when Phoebe turns around she is faced with Luke's disapproving glare.

"Phoebe!" Luke says firmly "Cool it big guy he was just being polite" she slaps him on the arm and them makes her way back to the family room. The family is enjoying their dinner while watching the Need for Speed movies. "I always have loved fast cars" Ana whispers into Christian's ear before giving it a playful nip. Christian gives Ana a blazing look before he kisses her deeply. "Really you guys!" Liam protests, Christian and Ana break away and start to laugh "Laters Mrs. Grey". The movie ends and it's a little before 9:30. "Ok everyone it's time for bed we have a big day tomorrow" Chloe beams and scrambles up off the floor where she was "Omg dad I'm so excited I don't how I'm gonna be able to sleep but you know what would help if you told us where the party's gonna be" Christian smirks while Ana shakes her head. "Nice try kiddo" Christian says tugging on her pony tail, Chloe sighs in defeat and picks up the pillows and blanket she used while watching the movie. Once the children finish tidying up the family room and put the leftovers in the fridge they all went upstairs and got ready for bed including Christian and Ana but not before a little kinky fuckary.

The next day was to be an action packed day. Early the next morning Cary tip toes his way through the house en route to Chloe's room. When he reaches her room he taps lightly "Pssst… Chloe you awake" Cary whispers as he knocks. He opens the door slightly to see his sister still in bed stirring. He quickly makes his way across the room and jumps onto her bed "Chloe…. Chloe wake up" Cary sing songs. Chloe grumbles and buries her head into her pillow; Chloe is not a morning person. Cary pokes at Chloe in an attempt to wake her but she wasn't having that, while still half asleep Chloe grabs her extra pillow and smacks Cary with it causing him to fall off the bed. Chloe laughs. Also laughing Cary gets back up grabs the pillow and starts beating Chloe. They're both giggling by now

"Okay… Ok I'm awake jeez can't a birthday girl get her beauty sleep" Chloe sits up yawns and stretches before rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

"Well if that's what you're going for we'd have to put you in a coma for a few months at least" Chloe pinches Cary's arm. "Ow" He giggles.

Each year in their birthday since they could remember the spent a little time with each other before everyone else could get to them. They wanted to be the first ones to tell each other happy birthday it has been their own little ritual since before they were adopted by the Grey's. "Ok on three alright?" Cary says while Chloe nods and in unison they count down. "3...2...1…Happy Birthday" They hug one another tightly enjoying their moment together. "We better start getting ready you know Mom and GG will be up soon making breakfast" Chloe says taking her retainer out and putting it away. "Yea" Cary answers getting off the bed and walks toward the door he pauses and looks back at his sister "Love you dork" Chloe replies "Love you too dweeb" and sticks her tongue out at Cary.

By seven o'clock everyone is in the kitchen everyone that is except Chloe. When Chloe finally arrives she's in a complete huff. Everyone shouts Happy Birthday and Chloe grumbles her thanks. "Bunny what's wrong? I thought you of all people would be bouncing off the walls with joy today" Christian says to Chloe. "I don't know why the universe hates me so, I don't ask for much maybe the occasional prayer for good luck on my math test but of all days the one day I need a PhD I can't get it, it's not fair" Chloe puts her head on the breakfast bar and sighs. Christian looks bemused "PhD, I had no idea you were going for your doctoral Chloe" Ana rests her hand on Christian's chest and explains "No Christian not that, PhD is girl lingo for Perfect Hair Day" Phoebe walks over to her littlest sister and pats her hair. "Don't worry kiddo I'm sure we can call Franco and he can squeeze you in for a hair 9-1-1" Chloe lifts her head and looks at Phoebe and Ana "You think so?" she asks optimistically. Ana smiles fondly at her youngest daughter "Yes sweetheart I'll call Franco now and tell him we have a hair 9-1-1" Chloe lets out a big sigh of relief and her mood improves.

"Ok I feel better now and on a different note now that we're teenager we don't get birthday breakfast?"

"Yea where's GG?" Cary asks "This is her weekend off she and Taylor are going to visit Sophie and her family" Ana informs the children. "Oh yea baby Jace, he's so freaking adorable" Lindsay says in a mushy voice. Christian chuckles "I thought being that you guys are official teens now that we go out for breakfast say….Ihop?" The children all shout their approvals "Ok everyone grab whatever else you need because we leave in 10" Christian announces right before everyone scurries to their rooms to get whatever they need. Christian sends a text to Luke telling him to bring around the cars as they were soon about to leave.

"Is everything all set?" Ana asks Christian; he wraps his arms around Ana's waist as they wait in the foyer for the children. "Yes; Luke, Ryan, Sergio and Lopez are coming with us while Ben, Scott and Felix head over to Mia's to assist her. By the time we get back the guests should be here as well as the bus and once we are all loaded up we can go to our final destination"

"Ahh my control freak in his element" Ana says teasingly which earns her a soul melting kiss as well as a sharp slap to the backside. The children file in one by one and once everyone is ready to go they leave the house. Out front three Audi SUV's are parked. "Are we traveling the usual way?" Liam asks as he zips up his coat "No we are all traveling in the same car today the security will be taking the other cars" Christian says walking towards the middle SUV. He opens the passenger door and helps Ana in while the children pile in back.


End file.
